Detergents or cleaning agents, or cosmetic agents usually include fragrances that provide said agents with a pleasant smell. The fragrances usually mask the smell of the other ingredients so that the consumer perceives a pleasant smell.
In particular in the field of detergents, fragrances are important constituents of the composition, since the laundry should smell as pleasant and fresh as possible both when wet and when dry. When using fragrances, the main problem faced is that these are more or less highly volatile compounds, yet a lasting fragrance effect is sought nevertheless. In particular in the case of scents that constitute the fresh and light notes of the perfume and evaporate particularly quickly on account of their high vapor pressure, the desired longevity of the perceived fragrant smell is hardly attainable.
A delayed fragrance release can be provided for example by carrier-bonded use of fragrances. A carrier-bonded preliminary form of a fragrance is also referred to as a “pro-fragrance”. In this context, patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,680 discloses the use of specific phenyl ketones or pyridyl ketones as photoactivatable substances that release a terminal alkene as active substance in the presence of light in a photochemical fragmentation. Said active substance for example has a fragrancing or antimicrobial activity that is initially delayed by the photochemically induced decomposition and is released over a relatively long period of time on a specific surface.
WO 2009/118219 A1 discloses photoactivatable substances which enable a release of cyclic terpenes or cyclic terpenoids.
WO 2011/101180 discloses the use of specific ketones as photoactivatable substances that release an active substance in the presence of light in a photochemical fragmentation. Said active substance for example has a fragrancing activity which is initially delayed by photochemically induced decomposition and is released over a relatively long period of time on a specific surface.
The object of the present invention was that of providing photoactivatable substances as pro-fragrances which allow the delayed release of aromatic ketones, in particular of damascones.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background of the invention.